Confused in Complete Complication
by NICHA
Summary: Truly, he never knew if Sasuke ever really wanted to be with him or if his thoughts ever really were with him, or... Pilot chapter. Might be continued or not. NaruSasuNaru, KakaNaruKaka.


**Story:** Confused in Complete Complication – Pilot –

**Author:** Sohei NICHA

**Rate:** T+ - M

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**.**

**Summary:**

"_Lord, help me,_

_Please, forgive me,_

_For I have shattered a million hearts,_

_And I have taken somebody's love…"_

NaruSasuNaru. KakaNaruKaka.

**.**

**Notes: **Hey! I'm back temporarily!

College has definitely taken its toll on me, and I feel like a whipped little bitch, but here is something I just whipped up just for you guys to let you know that I still exist! It's only a Pilot, so let me know if I should keep going or just let it go, ok? Also, I have learned to utterly _detest_ writing, but if it's for fanfics, I will try to make an effort.

Cuz I love you guys…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pilot – **_Because I doubt you…_** – **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_October 31__st__…._

.

He looked around, a bright grin upon his tanned face.

He waved, laughed— everything was normal.

His eyes looked over the people walking past him, and then…

He saw…

Dark hair,

A scowl,

His heart thudded in his chest and he felt the air knock out of him.

But the smile stayed put on his face.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

The brunet turned to look at him and gave a curt nod. "Idiot."

Naruto laughed, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners, "What's up?" He ignored the insult from before, simply glad that the other had bothered to talk to him at all, and came in step.

"Hn…" Dark eyes narrowed at his new companion, "My grades still suck, and bullshit is still happening at home. I fucking hate it all…"

The blond cocked his head and looked directly into the dark gaze that remained averted from his own, "Aw, don't worry about it, ok? It'll get better…"

A small smirk cracked the pale face of perfection, "As _if_, Dumbass…" His eyelashes lowered and barely brushed against his cheeks, "It'll never get better."

"Hmmm…" Golden brows furrowed, "Stay positive, okay?" He chuckled, "I mean, I know it's hard for you since you're an Emo and all, but—"

"I'm _not_ an Emo."

Naruto roared with laughter, "I'm pretty sure you are…" his eyes twinkled at the glare he was given, "in denial."

"Not an Emo…" was grumbled in reply.

"Right." The more happy young man looked up at the blue October sky, "Hey, what are you doing tonight?" he asked, feeling the breeze rustle through his blond locks.

"… I'm not sure," Sasuke looked at his watch. "I'll see you later though."

He nodded and Naruto nodded back, grin still plastered to his face.

But as soon as Sasuke turned away,

Away went the smile.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nobody ever cared about me…"

Naruto ran his fingers thorough a dark head of hair and nodded, "Mmm-hmm…" he hummed. _"Go on_" he meant.

Sasuke knew exactly.

"It was always Itachi. Itachi was always the one who was going places— the one that everyone was proud of…"

The blond looked at the body curled beside him, the trusting head on his lap…

The person he cared so deeply about…

The one person he dared say that he was in love with.

"Are you comfortable?"

He chuckled, "Well, we can move if you want…"

Sasuke sat up and they shifted, laying back down onto the bed facing each other; blue eyes looking into eyes of dark matter.

"It's like you're sucking me in again…" Naruto chuckled quietly, the tension in his jaw betraying the happiness he was trying to portray.

A pale hand ran down the side of his face and he softened, nuzzling into the light touch.

"It's not fair…" he murmured. "I can't tell if you like me…"

"I do."

He heard the whisper, and doubt gnawed at his gut—

He was dumb enough to be betrayed but still run to his traitor despite it all…

"_But you still have her back at home…"_ the voice in his head hissed.

Oh, god—

How many times had Naruto's heart writhed inside of himself because he _knew_ that back home Sasuke had somebody else waiting patiently for him back at home, oblivious to his actions?

How many times had he felt his gut wrench thinking that maybe when his and Sasuke's lips touched, maybe he wasn't thinking about Naruto, but… _her?_

How many times had he told himself: "_No. Stop. You can't do this. Stay away from him…"_

But, no…

Each time blue eyes landed upon that perpetually unhappy young man, and each time he heard his voice or even his name mentioned, his thoughts would immediately turn into a heap of mush and form back into a temple that worshipped only Sasuke.

"Hey…"

Blue yes shot open. "Huh?"

"Are you falling asleep on me?"

He felt his lips quirk upwards again, "Of course not."

And that was a lie.

He wanted to say: _"You make me comfortable. I think about you all the time. I fall asleep to thoughts about you, and I love your warmth…"_

But he couldn't.

"I'm awake." Naruto grinned, "How about you?"

Sasuke nodded and felt tanned arms tighten around his waist, "I'm awake, Dumbass…"

"Haha… Not gonna fall asleep on you…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blue eyes opened and looked up at the clock that read "4:35".

The blond frowned and then looked at the still person in his arms, swallowing harshly. He closed his eyes again and placed his brow upon the other's lightly.

"_I want to be with him…_"

But at the same time, another voice in his head said: "_You just _think_ you want to be with him…"_

"_That's not true, I—"_

"We fell asleep…"

Naruto felt himself begin to grin again at the disappointed tone of Sasuke's voice. "It's okay…" he murmured.

"Wanna go up into my bed?"

"…Oh yeah…" he gave a sheepish grin, "I forgot that we were in Kakashi's bed…" He sat up, "Well, good thing he didn't come back yet…"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah…" He made his way to the ladder and began climbing onto his top bunk, "Sorry you didn't get back to your room like planned."

"Mmm…" Naruto hummed, ascending up the ladder right after the other, "It's okay with me." He laid upon the bed and let his head hit the pillow before he felt a small kiss at his brow.

And he felt the breath leave him as their lips met and as he flipped over to hover over the object of his desires.

Their lips met…

And met…

And met…

And met yet again…

And it all felt right.

He ran his fingernails down the cotton of Sasuke's black shirt, felt as it bunched down at his hip and felt as hands pushed him away so that Sasuke could easier remove that damnable piece of clothing.

Naruto grinned and stripped his own off, diving back in as he carelessly threw it over the side of the bed. His lips eagerly sought out the other's and they fought and melded together once again. He bit down gently at Sasuke's pink bottom lip and sucked gently, moaning as pale hands massaged around his ass and the tops of his thighs. Tanned hands just as fervently roamed a toned stomach, hips, and over an angsting erection.

He whined at the feeling of such carnal need in his hands and broke away to moan aloud.

Sasuke pulled him back in and gasped when Naruto's lips missed his own only to bite softly at his ear.

A bite,

A lick,

Sasuke let out a quiet moan at the sound of ragged breathing in his ear, and he turned, once again magnetizing lips to his own…

And Naruto was lost.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He didn't know when his pants came off, or even his boxers.

All he knew was that at some point, he had gotten to the point where he was completely naked somehow, and he really didn't care, because _damn_, was Sasuke good with his tongue…

Naruto's back arched as the other's tongue flicked over the head of his cock. His brow furrowed and his eyes clenched before he pried one open and looked back down to see two black eyes staring up right at him.

A rumbling groan left his lips and his head slow-motioned back onto the pillow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You're an Asshole, but I still like you," Naruto chuckles, giving Sasuke a quick peck on the lips, hands gripping the side of the bed. He chuckled, "Don't look so worried. Hey?"

The brunet's lips quirked, "I'm not."

"Right…" snorted the other, not fully convinced, pulling himself back up and giving another kiss, "Good night?"

"Yeah…

"Good night."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_November 7__th__…_

.

"I don't get why you like him so much."

Naruto shrugged, "How can I describe it?" he chuckled, "I mean… I _can't_, Kakashi…"

"He said he resents being with you…"

The blond swallowed at the new information. "He resents…?"

He could feel his heart breaking.

The other 18-year-old peeked up from his orange book, "Look at it this way: Sasuke's always depressed: a downer for me, and a downer for you." He held up a hand when Naruto's mouth opened to retaliate, "His life isn't even bad. He's rich, he's basically an 'A' student, he's acknowledged by his father now, and…

"He has _you_."

Blue eyes widened.

"I mean…" Kakashi rolled his eyes and placed his book down, standing up from his bed and stretching, "Even _I_ like you…" He rubbed at the nape of his neck, "You're funny, have a great heart, loyal—" But he didn't finish, because the other was in his arms for a hug even before the word "funny".

**.**

**.**

**.**

_He didn't care that they were doing this now._

_They had kissed a few other times, and now wasn't any different from any of those other times._

_He needed attention._

_He needed comfort._

_He didn't want to be lonely anymore, and if he wallowed about Sasuke any more, then he would truly feel alone despite all the people who surrounded him._

_All his friends had been his world before he met that dark-haired, dark-eyed boy, but now…_

Naruto bit down gently on Kakashi's bottom lip, sucking and licking at it after the assault of teeth. He felt a hand cup at the back of his head and pull him closer as a tongue slipped past his lips.

He let it.

_He was going to forget Sasuke again, like he had done twice already…_

_And he was going to forget him for the last time…_

_Right?_

Their lips mashed together again, and Naruto heard a rumbling moan let out from the depths of Kakashi's throat.

Honestly though…

He didn't want anything serious with him.

He just wanted… maybe some fun.

But all in all, just a way out.

He didn't want to wonder if _he_ was the one being thought about, or if it was _her_ that Sasuke was imagining when he came—

He didn't want to be scared anymore.

The vibrations of a low hum rumbled deep from Kakashi's throat and Naruto pressed in closer, grasping the silvery hair at the back of his head and pulling him in.

_All he wanted to do was immerse himself in pleasure—_any_ pleasure to forget, because he knew that even though he wanted Sasuke— to hold him, kiss him, look at him, and adore him,_

_Sasuke would never be his._

He brought his other hand up and slid it under Kakashi's grey t-shirt, and felt up the hardened muscles that flexed beneath his touch. The sensation of a hand kneading at his crotch caused him to pull away with a slackened mouth and a furrowed brow. A quiet moan left his parted lips and seconds after, Kakashi flickered his tongue over the blond's swollen bottom lip; he pressed his lips against Naruto's again but pulled away when he heard a muffled murmur.

"What?" Kakashi asked, hooded eyes fluttering closed as slightly calloused hands massaged the point of his V.

"I said we should do it."

"I agree—" his statement ended with a sharp intake of breath when Naruto swooped down to give a bite to his pale neck.

The blue-eyed man sucked gently at the mark and then softly kissed up that sharp jaw before biting Kakashi's chin playfully…

And then the door opened.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And that is the end of the Pilot.**

**Yes, Pilot. NOT "Chapter 1", because this is a very open-ended kind of story. Ugh. Based on the complications of life, like serious.**

**.**

**Sohei NICHA**


End file.
